swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Faction
The term "faction," in its original meaning, refers to a game-defined collection of NPC characters who all share an affiliation with an in-game race, government, or organization. By completing quests and killing NPC's, players can affect their standing with a particular faction, which can cause members of that faction to treat the player differently. Of course, "faction" is now primarily used as a reference to the two primary Star Wars factions: the Galactic Empire and Rebel Alliance. These are the only two factions that a player can actively join and announce their affiliation with. To view your standing with the game's factions, open your Character Sheet to the Factions tab. Your standing with each listed faction will be a number ranging from 5000 to -5000; this number represents how NPC's will react to you. The lower the number, the more hostile NPC's of that faction will be towards you. The higher the number, the more they consider you to be an ally. To raise or your Faction standings with any faction group, you must kill that faction's enemies. Very high standing with a faction will cause that faction's NPC's to treat you passively, even if they are normally aggressive (red). Very low standing will cause most NPC's to attack you on sight, even if they are normally passive. Most NPC's belonging to a faction's enemy will attack that faction's NPC's on sight. If an NPC sees you attacking a faction enemy, it will usually assist you in your fight. Factional allies will assist an NPC of a faction if they seem one engaged in a fight. Rebel Enemies: Imperial Imperial Enemies: Rebel Aakuans Enemies: Binayre Pirates, Fed Dub, Liberation Party Afarathu Enemies: CorSec Alkhara Enemies: Tusken Raider Bandit Enemies: Townsperson Beldonna's League Enemies: Followers of Lord Nyax, Lost Aqualish Regiment Binayre Pirates Enemies: Aakuans, CorSec, FedDub Bloodrazor Enemies: Canyon Corsair, Nym Borvo Enemies: Gungan, Jabba, Trade Federation Canyon Corsair Enemies: Bloodrazor, Nym Cobral Enemies: Restuss Brigade Corellian Swoop Gang Enemies: Smashball Thug CorSec Enemies: Arafathu, Followers of Lord Nyax, Monumenter, Rogue CorSec, Lost Aqualish Regiment Allies: Beldonna's League Dantari Raiders Enemies: Kunga Tribe, Mokk, Janta Tribe Desert Demon Enemies: Swoop Donkuwah Tribe Enemies: Gondula Tribe, Panshee Tribe Drall Enemies: CorSec, Fed Dub Endor Marauder Enemies: Gondula Tribe, Panshee Tribe Fed Dub Enemies: Binayre Pirates, Drall, Liberation Party, Lost Aqualish Regiment Flail Cutthroat Enemies: Hidden Daggers Followers of Lord Nyax Enemies: Beldonna's League, CorSec Garyn Enemies: Restuss Brigade Gondula Tribe Enemies: Donkuwah Tribe, Korga, Pubam, Endor Marauder Allies: Panshee Tribe Gungan Enemies: Borvo, Plasma Thief, Swamp Rat Hidden Daggers Enemies: Beldonna's League, CorSec, Flail Cutthroat Allies: Rogue CorSec Hutt Enemies: CorSec, Imperial, Naboo Security Force, Narmle Police Forces, Nym, Jabba Enemies: Borvo, Valarian Janta Tribe Enemies: Kunga Tribe, Dantari Raiders Jawa Enemies: Tusken Raider Kobola Enemies: Narmle Police Forces, Spice Collective Korga Enemies: Gondula Tribe, Panshee Tribe Kunga Tribe Enemies: Dantari Raiders, Mokk Liberation Party Enemies: CorSec, Fed Dub Lok Mercenaries Enemies: Bloodrazor, Canyon Corsair Lost Aqualish Regiment Found on: Talus Enemies: Beldonna's League, CorSec, Fed Dub Ancestors of the aqualish warriors were secretly positioned on Talus during the Aqualish-Corellian War centuries ago, but were forgotten when the war ended. Believing that the war would one day begin anew, the Talus Aqualish have kept their base hidden fromeveryone, especially the human settlers on Talus. SWG Lore from the loading screen Meatlump Enemies: Beldonna's League, CorSec, Rogue CorSec Mokk Enemies: Dantari Raiders, Janta Tribe Monumenter Enemies: Beldonna's League, CorSec Naboo Enemies: Borvo Naboo Pirate Enemies: Naboo Security Force Naboo Security Force Enemies: Borvo, Naboo Pirate, Plasma Thief, Swamp Rat, Trade Federation Naboo Police Forces Enemies: Korbola, Spice Brigade Allies: Restuss Brigade Nightsister Enemies: Imperial, Singing Mountain Clan Nym Enemies: Bloodrazor, Canyon Corsair Olag Grek Enemies: Beldonna's League, CorSec Panshee Tribe Enemies: Donkuwah Tribe, Endor Marauder, Korga, Pubam Allies: Gondula Tribe Plasma Thief Enemies: Gungan Pubam Enemies: Gondula Tribe, Panshee Tribe Restuss Brigade Enemies: Cobral, Garyn Allies: Narmle Police Forces Rogue CorSec Enemies: CorSec Allies: Hidden Daggers Rorgungan Enemies: Spice Collective Sif Enemies: Imperial, Rebel Allies: Hutt Singing Mountain Clan Enemies: Nightsister Sith Shadow Enemies: Aurilia Villager Allies: Imperial, Rebel Sith Shadow Assassin Enemies: Aurilia Villager Allies: Imperial, Rebel Smashball Thug Enemies: Corellian Swoop Gang, CorSec Spice Collective Enemies: Narmle Police Forces, Kobola, Rorgungan Spider Clan Enemies: Singing Mountain Clan Swamp Rat Enemies: Gungan Swoop Enemies: Desert Demon Thug Enemies: Townsperson Townsperson Enemies: Bandit, Thug Allies: Imperial, Rebel Trade Federation Enemies: Borvo, Naboo Security Force Tusken Raider Enemies: Alkhara, Jawa Valarian Enemies: Jabba Category:Guides